The Ring
by Weatherbug02
Summary: *UPDATED! NOW A TWO SHOT* Corinne gets assigned to clean Louis' room while he's in a meeting, but what she finds inside exceeds her imagination.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi this is yours truly. This is the first story I have ever written and I know it's probably super boring and dumb, but I would like to know if I am at least a decent author because I envy all the fantastic authors on here. I would really appreciate a review. Good or critical, I don't care. Thanks!

Viveca, Aramina, Renée, and Corinne were in the palace kitchen for their maid assignments.

Madame Helene cleared her throat, "Ladies, I have today's assignments for you, and after you finish, meet me in the training room by four o'clock." She announced to the four girls, handed them all papers, and left to attend to her other duties.

"Dang it, I got the ballroom!" Said Viveca with a groan.

Corinne laughed, "Hey, at least you didn't have to clean it with a toothbrush." She said remembering her first day in Paris very vividly.

"Yeah, that was pretty cruel, Viveca." Said Renée with a smirk.

Viveca hit her with a dish rag, "It was your idea, 'Miss Innocent'!"

Corinne groaned, "Guys, come on! We have assignments, you know!"

"I got the library!" Aramina sighed happily, thinking about all the Shakespeare and what-not.

Corinne rolled her eyes. There they were again, being their bickering, teasing, day-dreaming selves. And that's just the way she liked them. Sometimes, at least.

"I wonder what Louis is doing right now." She thought, "In a meeting no doubt. Those evil, pain-wrenching, soul-grabbing meetings. I don't know how he puts up with those things!"

Not know, she did, for she once was guarding the door in one of his budgeting meetings and she accidentally fell asleep right there at her post while he was listening, wide awake, no doubt.

"Earth to Corinne!" Yelled Viveca, snapping the blonde out of her day-dream.

"Gee, Corinne, you're worse than me!" Exclaimed Aramina, "What in France were you thinking about?"

"I think I know what," Started Renée.

Viveca giggled, "More like 'who'" And the three all started laughing.

Corinne turned as red as a tomato. "Okay, guys, that's enough! Go to your posts." And at that she ran out of the room.

"Wait, Corinne, what was your-" Renée stopped mid-sentence as Corinne ran off.

"And she's gone like the wind." Aramina groaned.

"What was that all about?" Viveca asked while getting her cleaning supplies.

"Nobody can understand the mind of that blonde," Renée retorted. "Not even her boyfriend turn boss." She grabbed a broom, "Or Treville. And, pretty much every person who actually has a sane mind."

"Are you calling Corinne crazy?"

"Of course not, but since you said it and not me…..yes."

Corinne grabbed the cleaning stuff on the way to her destination. When she arrived, she knocked on his door. The King's door. Louis' door. The door to his private bedchamber.

No one answered, so she opened the door a crack, peeking in. Everything was silent so she opened the door all the way and dragged her cleaning things inside and shut the door very softly. She gazed at the beauty of the room.

It had blue walls that were decorated in a series of beautiful landscape paintings. His king sized bed was made of deep mahogany, with a royal blue bedspread with intricate gold designs embellishing it. He had a matching canopy and at least six matching pillows. He also had a mahogany desk, two nightstands, and bookshelves filled with science and philosophy reading selections.

It was no doubt the most beautiful room she had ever seen. She then remembered her job and started cleaning the room. Overall, it was kept up well by a busy king who had insisted that it only was to be cleaned by the maids once every two weeks.

"I will never completely understand him." She grumbled to herself as she changed the sheets.

She mopped, dusted, and shined everything in the room…..all except his desk. It was far overdue for a cleaning based on everything that was cluttering it. She started neatly stacking everything and putting it inside of drawers.

"I'm sorry Louis," Corinne said apologizing to him mentally because of her mixing up the important papers.

As she finished, she saw a mysterious black box sitting at the bottom of a drawer inside his desk. She started to reach for it, but caught herself.

"No, Corinne, no." said one side of her, "This is not your room. Or desk. Or drawer. Or box. You will continue cleaning and absolutely not dig around in the King's belongings."

"Do it, Corinne, just do it!" Said the other side of her, "It's not like he'd ever find out, anyway. Just open it and find out what's inside, and then just put it exactly back where you found it. Who knows what it could be!"

"Exactly! It could be nothing and I'm absolutely over-thinking this!"

"Or it could be something incredible!" Said the evil side.

She debated with herself and eventually her evil side one out. Corinne reached for the box and opened it revealing a ring with a golden criss-cross band and large, beautiful, pink diamonds. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen and deep down, she felt it was for her. After all, they have been with each other for nearly two years.

"You know, I told Madame Helene that I didn't want my desk cleaned." Said a very familiar masculine voice.

Corinne's eyes widened, with her back still turned against the owner of the voice. She didn't need to see the person to know who it was. Only one person could have that voice. Her back still turned, she dropped the ring and box onto the hard wood floor.

"Uh oh."

A/N: See! I told you it was incredibly boring! But, you know what they say, 'Practice makes perfect'. Thank you for reading this. It means so much to me. I know I am awful at this, but thank you anyway!

Sincerely,

The Author,

Weatherbug02

Okay, bye! And thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again! This story was originally meant to be a one shot, but someone gave me advice to add one more chapter and I thought was a pretty good idea! Thanks!

"Louis!" Corinne gasped, "Why…er…What are you doing here?" She said hoping he didn't see the ring that fell from her hands.

He started walking over to her "It's my room isn't it?" He wore a sly smirk, "Or are you taking it over?"

They now stood toe-to-toe. She could feel his breath on her skin, and she swore that there were Goosebumps down her arms.

The blonde laughed nervously, "Why….why would you think that?" She mentally smacked herself, "Come on, Corinne! Talk like a normal person! Don't give him any more evidence than he already has!" She thought.

"Why, all the signs are there." He started counting on his fingers, "Snooping around my room, putting everything the way you like. It sounds like it to me." He gasped, "Oh! And how did this get here?" he picked up the box with the ring still inside and waved it in front of her face.

"Hey," She said trying to make a grab for it, but he held it high and her being slightly shorter than him, just missed. "Give that back!"

"Why? Who said it was for you? I could be cheating on you with Duchess Ivana."

"Ivana Partee? Yeah right!" She said and jumped and grabbed the ring. She took off running out the door a second later.

Louis face palmed himself, "Oy!"

He took off running and saw Corinne just as she turned a hallway corner. He turned and nearly ran splat into Madame Helene. He quickly apologized and ran after his girlfriend once again.

"She's not going to get away that easy!" He said out of breath, but then he remembered a shortcut Corinne taught him. "The things you make me do, Corinne." He said after he opened the passageway. 

Corinne ran out to the grounds. She knew where she wanted to go, but it would be difficult. She was nearly out the door when she was halted by Pierre and Montagne, two of the male Musketeers.

"Halt!" Said Pierre, "King Louis has ordered us to arrest you."

She felt anger building up inside her. "On what grounds?" She said stalling her arrest.

Montagne took out a piece of paper, "Count one, theft. Count two,-"

Corinne ran past them, turned around so she was running backwards, "Later, losers! And tell is Royal Highness I said 'Hi', will you?" She laughed and turned back around while the men took off running to catch her.

"Got to get to the balloon!" She said to herself out of breath.

When she arrived, the balloon was conveniently inflated, only held to the ground by three ropes. She climbed up the ladder and into the basket. She looked out to see, to her surprise, no Musketeers. None. But…..She could see someone.

"Seriously, Louis?" She sighed.

She grabbed the rope knife and started cutting the ropes that are holding the balloon from going up into oblivion.

One….Louis is still running.

Two….He's almost there.

Three….The balloon lifts off, and for a second, Corinne feels safe and alone.

"Help!"

And….That second is shattered when Corinne sees Louis dangling on the ladder.

She gasps, "Louis! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Uh…Call me crazy, but can you like, I don't know, pull me up before I fall and die and you get charged for murdering the king?" He said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right." She gasps and pulls him up.

There is a slight awkward silence for a few minutes. That is, until Louis decides to break it.

"Where is the ring?" He asks not looking her in the eye.

"You must really like Duchess Ivana if you are willing to jump on to a flying machine." She says sarcastically, hoping that will make him shut up.

"You must've really liked me too."

"What?"

"You jumped onto this thing when it was an experimental object to save my life." He says remembering the memory fondly.

"Hate to break it to you, but it still is an experimental object."

"Where is the ring?" He says again.

Corinne takes it out of her uniform pocket. Louis makes a grab for it, but Corinne backs up puts it out over the edge, threatening to drop it.

She laughs at his bewildered expression. "I want you to admit to me that this ring is for me and not this 'Duchess Ivana', or I will send it out the balloon to its tragic demise." She partially quoted.

He looked into her eyes as if he was reading her soul. "You wouldn't." He challenged.

"Try me."

"Fine." He said.

In one quick motion, his left hand on her back pushed her body towards him, while his right pushed her head, and before she even knew what was happening she was enveloped in a deep kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and after a while, she finally gave out and dropped the ring box into his hand.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered back.

"I love you most."

He scoffed, "I highly doubt that."

He walked over to the edge of the basket and looked out at the setting sun.

Louis took a deep breath. "Corinne, will you marry me?" He said nearly dying from anxiety after saying what he had been wanting to say for nearly two years.

"What? No." She said.

"Huh?" Louis said confused and upset.

Corinne quickly noticed his sudden change of mood. "No, I mean yes. What I mean is…get down on one knee."

The young king obeyed her orders and asked her again. "Corinne…..Will you…uh….Marry….Me?"

"No!" She yelled.

"Come on, Corinne! You are confusing the heck out of me right now!" He said, patience wearing out, "Do you want to marry me or not?"

"Yes, but I want you to mean it." She explained.

He stepped closer until they were toe-to-toe.

"Corinne, when I said that, I meant it and I mean it now." He whispered into her ear.

Corinne then grabbed his collar and their lips met once again. His hands wrapped around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. After a minute or two, she finally uttered the words he had longed to hear and she had longed to say.

"Yes."

A/N: What do you think? If I stink, review. If you like, review. Either way, please review! Okay, thank you for reading!


End file.
